Continuacion Norte y Sur
by Pampina
Summary: Continuacion de Norte y Sur de Elizabeth Gaskell. Cuando dos almas estan destinadas a unirse en el tiempo pero el tiempo no lo permite...
1. Capitulo 1

Primero vi la serie y me encanto, Luego me leí el libro y termino de emocionarme. Si la miniserie es buena el libro le da mil vueltas. Este es el primer capítulo de espero unos cuantos sobre que paso cuando termino. Como hay grandes diferencias entre el final de la serie y el final del libro os dejo un fragmento sacado del propio libro de Norte y Sur para ponernos en situación. También os digo a los que habéis visto la serie os diré que hay cosas en el libro distintas a las de la serie. Mi fanfic se va a basa en la **novela**. Este primer capítulo es un poco para situarnos en la historia que quiero hacer. Es mi primer FanFic así que ser benevolentes. Gracias por leerme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nadie supo nunca por qué no acudió a su cita al día siguiente el señor Lennox. El señor Thornton llegó a la hora convenida; y, tras hacerle esperar durante casi una hora, Margaret se presentó al fin muy pálida e inquieta. Empezó apresuradamente:-Lamento mucho que no haya venido el señor Lennox, él lo habría hecho mucho mejor de lo que puedo hacerlo yo. Es mi asesor en esto..._

_-Lamento haber venido si le molesta. ¿Quiere que vaya al bufete del señor Lennox e intente encontrarlo?_

_-No, gracias. Quiero que sepa lo mucho que me apenó saber que voy a perderlo como arrendatario. Pero el señor Lennox dice que seguro que las cosas mejorarán..._

_-El señor Lennox sabe poco de eso -dijo el señor Thornton con calma-. Es feliz y afortunado en todo lo que aprecia un hombre y no comprende lo que es ver que ya no eres joven, pero que has de volver al punto de partida que requiere la alentadora energía de la juventud, y sientes que se te ha pasado la mitad de la vida y que no has hecho nada, que no queda nada de la oportunidad desaprovechada más que el amargo recuerdo de lo que ha sido. Señorita Hale, preferiría no saber la opinión del señor Lennox sobre mis asuntos. Los que son felices y prósperos suelen quitar importancia a los infortunios de los demás._

_-Es usted injusto -dijo Margaret amablemente-. El señor Lennox sólo ha comentado que cree que existe una excelente probabilidad de que recupere usted, más que recuperar, lo que ha perdido. No hable hasta que haya acabado, se lo ruego. Margaret recobró una vez más el dominio de sí misma mientras hojeaba algunos documentos legales y extractos de cuentas apresurada y temblorosamente._

_-¡Vaya! Aquí está, y... él me redactó una propuesta, ojalá estuviera aquí para explicarla, que demuestra que si aceptara usted una cantidad de dinero mío, mil ochocientas cincuenta y siete libras, que en este momento están inmovilizadas en el banco y que sólo me aportan el dos y medio por ciento, podría pagarme usted un interés mucho más alto y Marlborough Mills podría seguir funcionando. -Se le había aclarado la voz, que era más firme ahora. _

_El señor Thornton guardó silencio, y ella siguió, buscando algún documento en el que estaban escritas las propuestas de garantía, procurando ante todo dar al asunto un cariz de mero acuerdo comercial en el que ella tendría la principal ventaja. El corazón de Margaret dejó de latir al oír el tono en que el señor Thornton dijo algo mientras ella buscaba dicho documento. Su voz era ronca y temblorosa de tierna pasión cuando dijo:_

_-¡Margaret! _

_Ella alzó la vista un instante; y luego intentó ocultar sus ojos luminosos, apoyando la cabeza en las manos. Él imploró de nuevo, acercándose, con otra apelación trémula y anhelante a su nombre: _

_-¡Margaret! _

_Ella bajó todavía más la cabeza, ocultando así aún más la cara hasta apoyarla casi en la mesa que tenía delante. Él se acercó más. Se arrodilló a su lado para quedar a su altura y le susurró jadeante estas palabras al oído:_

_-Cuidado. Si no dice nada, la reclamaré como propia de algún modo presuntuoso y extraño. Si quiere que me marche dígamelo ahora mismo. ¡Margaret! _

_A la tercera llamada, ella volvió hacia él la cara, cubierta aún con las manos pequeñas y blancas, y la posó en su hombro sin retirar las manos. Y era demasiado delicioso sentir la suave mejilla de ella en la suya para que él deseara ver intensos arreboles o miradas amorosas. La estrechó. Pero ambos guardaron silencio. Al fin, ella susurró con voz quebrada:_

_-¡Oh, señor Thornton, no soy lo bastante buena!_

_-¡No es bastante buena! No se burle de mi profundo sentimiento de indignidad _

_Al cabo de unos minutos, él le retiró con cuidado las manos de la cara y le colocó los brazos donde habían estado una vez para protegerle de los alborotadores._

_-¿Te acuerdas, cariño? -susurro-. ¿Y la insolencia con que te correspondí al día siguiente?-Recuerdo lo injustamente que te hablé, sólo eso._

_-¡Mira! Alza la cabeza. ¡Quiero enseñarte algo! _

_Ella volvió la cara hacia él despacio, radiante de bella vergüenza._

_-¿Conoces estas rosas? -preguntó él, sacando unas flores secas de la cartera en la que estaban guardadas como un tesoro._

_-¡No! -contestó ella con sincera curiosidad-. ¿Te las regalé yo?_

_-No, vanidosa, no lo hiciste. Podrías haber llevado rosas iguales, seguramente. _

_Ella las observó pensativa un momento, luego esbozó una leve sonrisa y dijo:_

_-Son de Helstone, ¿a que sí? Lo sé por los bordes aserrados de las hojas._

_¡Oh! ¿Has estado allí? ¿Cuándo?_

_-Quería ver el lugar donde Margaret había llegado a ser lo que es, incluso en el peor momento, cuando no tenía ninguna esperanza de que me aceptara alguna vez. Fui al regresar de Havre._

_-Tienes que dármelas -dijo ella, e intentó quitárselas de la mano con ligera violencia._

_-Muy bien. ¡Pero tienes que pagarme por ellas!_

_-¿Cómo voy a decírselo a tía Shaw? -susurró ella, después de un rato de delicioso silencio.-Déjame que hable yo con ella._

_-¡Oh, no! Debo decírselo yo. Pero ¿qué crees que dirá?-Lo supongo. Su primera exclamación será: « ¡Ese hombre!»._

_-¡Calla! -dijo Margaret-, o intentaré mostrarte los indignados tonos de tu madre cuando diga: « ¡Esa mujer!»_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Margaret y John se fundieron en un beso y una agradable sensación recorrió sus cuerpos.

Thornton se separo y miró a Margaret a los ojos, el semblante de él cambio radicalmente, mientras en el de ella, aun con los ojos cerrados, lucia el deseo por mas besos de él.

No puedo aceptar – dijo irguiéndose y soltándola

Margaret abrió los ojos y cambio su cara de deseo y placer por una expresión de sorpresa. Se levanto y cogió el brazo de John. Él se revolvió y soltó su mano bruscamente.

John – dijo tristemente Margaret - ¿Qué pasa?

¿No lo entiendes? – dijo girándose hacia ella – no puedo aceptarte a ti y a tu dinero. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería?

Yo te lo doy todo a ti – dijo volviendo a cogerle del brazo – Mi amor, mi vida y mi dinero te los doy a ti. Yo no quiero nada más que estar contigo.

Él la miro furioso. Margaret le soltó el brazo asustado y retrocedió hasta llegar a la silla donde se sentó. Se hizo el silencio durante unos momentos. Thornton miraba por la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos, absorto quizás intentando tomar una decisión. Margaret se quedo mirándole. Su talante cambio a serio. Las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos empujando unas a las otras por salir, pero ella creó un muro en sus ojos, no quería que él la viese llorar y se enterneciese, sea cual fuere la decisión que él tenía que tomar, la tomaría sin que sus sentimientos hicieran mella en él. Tras unos minutos en los que ella tuvo que controlarse como ya en el pasado había tenido que hacer. Tomo la iniciativa y con la voz quebrada inicio de nuevo la conversación.

Bien, pues elige entonces – dijo empujando hacia él el documento que Lennox había redactado para la entrega del dinero. – tú te has puesto en una situación bastante delicada, ahora debes elegir que es más importante para ti la fabrica o yo.

Te amo Margaret – dijo llevándose el puño a la boca y mordiéndose los nudillos, él solo se había puesto en una situación embarazosa - Mi orgullo – continuo volviéndose hacia ella y sentándose en la silla frente a ella – no me permite ser un hombre mantenido – busco la mano de Margaret pero no la encontró

Margaret le miro furiosa, si se amaban ¿Qué problema había en aquel hombre que solo veía en ella su dinero? ¿Porque él que ahora ponía tantas trabas había dado el primer paso hacia tan solo unos minutos? Le amaba esto era algo claro, había añorado tanto su presencia, su compañía y ahora toda esa casa le era tan ajena. Pero, estaba furiosa, muy furiosa. La ira que sentía en este momento era lo único que le permitía no romper a llorar, no caer desmayada.

Margaret – susurro dulcemente él – quiero que entiendas, que tengo deberes. No solo en Milton, tengo deberes con los hombres que trabajaban para mí. Si te elijo a ti ¿Qué será de ellos? Ahora no tienen trabajo y no tienen con que alimentar a sus familias – guardo silencio esperando una respuesta o una chispa en sus ojos que demostrara su comprensión, Margaret siguió sentada alternando la vista entre la ventana, el documento y fugazmente los ojos de él. – Escucha mi propuesta. No renuncio a ti. Eso jamás lo hare. Quiero que me esperes, espérame un año, en ese tiempo la fábrica será totalmente solvente, te habré devuelto tu dinero y yo me sentiré digno de ti.

¿un año? – dijo triste Margaret. – ya eres digno de mi ahora, no necesitas un año para darte cuenta de eso. ¿esa es tu última palabra?

Piensa en esto Margaret. Ahora somos felices y no habrá reproches pero dentro de unos años todo esto puede hacer… hacerme una bola gigante, no puedo salir a flote si en mi bolsa llevo el lastre de ser un pelele - golpeó la mesa furioso – un mantenido, un fracasado. ¿podrías vivir con la sombra de lo que algún día fui? Solo te pido un año. Si en ese tiempo cambian tus sentimientos serás libre de irte sin ningún compromiso por tu parte. Por la mía se que te amare toda la vida, eres la única mujer que he amado – cogió su mano, estaba fría como la de un muerto – te amare un año después, ¿me esperaras?

Margaret no dijo ni una palabra. Se levantó de la silla, ya no podía aguantar más las lágrimas y en aquella habitación no quedaba más que decir. Salió por la puerta recta, sin tambalearse, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. Quería irse a su cuarto caer en la cama, meter su cara entre las almohadas y morirse allí. Su corazón estaba roto. Le ardía la cabeza, aunque no fuera de fiebre, le dolía su estomago, sentía nauseas. Dejo a John en la habitación con la palabra en la boca. Él no dijo nada no se movió tan siquiera hasta que escuchó el portazo de Margaret. Miro sus manos y sintió la humedad de sus mejillas. Se tomo unos minutos para serenarse. Cogió el contrato, lo leyó detenidamente y lo firmo. Salió de la habitación con las dos copias en la mano, por el camino se encontró con Edith que subía para enterarse que había pasado tras oír el portazo de Margaret. Le dio el documento firmado y le indico que se lo entregase a la señorita Hale. Bajo las escaleras en silencio sin esperar respuesta de la dama y salió de la casa sin esperar a que ningún criado abriese la puerta.

Edith llamo a la puerta de Margaret, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Continuó llamando un buen rato, pero siempre con el mismo resultado.

Ábreme se buena – susurraba Edith a la puerta – Por favor, moriré si no se que estas bien, se buena - no había respuesta, ni un sollozo, ni un ruido dentro del cuarto- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel, Margaret? Yo solo quiero saber que paso. Yo solo me preocupo por ti. –Su voz se había transformado en un gimoteo lloroso. Se alejo de la puerta y corrió hacia su habitación a llorar desconsoladamente.

En toda la tarde nadie vio a la señorita Hale, se recluyó en su habitación. Dixon subía cada media hora llamaba a la puerta, rogaba a la señorita que la abierta y bajaba las escaleras nuevamente sin haber tenido respuesta alguna. A la hora de la cena Dixon subió llamo a la puerta y le indico a la Margaret que si no quería abrir que no la abriera pero que le dejaba una bandeja con la cena en la puerta.

Henry había aparecido para cenar, después de haber desaparecido para la reunión con el Señor Thornton. Su hermano le había mandado una nota de que quería hablar con él después de la cena. Edith le puso al día de lo acontecido en la reunión, de cómo el señor Thornton había salido con los ojos vidriosos de la reunión y como Margaret se había encerrado en la habitación y no conseguían nadie que les atendiese.

Cuando la cena concluyó tanto Edith como la señora Shaw se retiraron a sus habitaciones y los hermanos Lennox se quedaron en la mesa en silencio. Henry parecía un poco molesto con la situación y el capitán no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

¿Por qué no has aparecido hoy? – pregunto el capitán Lennox con su tono amigable de voz.

Creí que no era necesaria mi presencia. – contesto fríamente él mientras jugaba con la servilleta.

¿Por qué creíste eso? – insistió el capitán Lennox ignorando el tono de su hermano- ¿Por qué creíste no ser necesario en la firma de un documento importante de una de tus clientes? ¿Acaso ya no eres su abogado?

No lo entenderías – dijo cada vez más irritado por el interrogatorio de su hermano y alzando la voz - ¿quieres saberlo? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente. – porque ella le ama. Sino ¿Por qué iba a querer invertir en esa ruinosa fabrica? Por eso no aparecí hoy no quería ser testigo de ese reencuentro.

El señor Lennox empujo la silla para levantarse y se encamino furioso a la salida. El capitán se levanto y le siguió. Mientras el señor Lennox se vestía su hermano le miraba en silencio sujetando y jugueteando con el sombrero de él. Se lo tendió y sin soltarlo le dijo en tono armónico.

Creo que por la situación en la casa, no todo ha salido como tú esperabas. Sabes que ella le ama, pero no sabemos si él la corresponde. Edith me dijo que el señor Thornton salió notablemente ofuscado. Quizás el no sienta por ella lo que ella por él.

No seré yo quien pregunte nada – refunfuñó Henry colocándose el sombrero. – Ya abrí mi corazón en una ocasión a esa mujer y ahora no seré yo quien vaya a enjuagarle las lágrimas que otro hombre ha hecho aflorar en ella. No señor. Sera ella quien venga a mí.

Henry Lennox salió furioso de la casa jurándose a sí mismo que no visitaría aquella casa durante un tiempo. No sucumbiría al deleite que le producía la presencia de Margaret en las comidas, ni lo que disfrutaba con sus conversaciones. Esta vez seria fuerte, esta vez seria ella quien tendría que ir a él.


	2. Capitulo 2

Gracias por las muestras de apoyo y cariño que me habéis demostrado con el anterior capitulo. Intentare no demorarme demasiado entre capítulos. He observado en la primera parte que los guiones no se ponen... así que las conversaciones las pondré comillas en vez de poner guiones.

Espero que este segundo capítulo os guste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un rayo de sol se abrió paso entre los pliegues de las cortinas y fue a parar a los ojos de Margaret.

Despertó tranquilamente, desorientada, tenía un poco de hambre, se acerco al tocador y se miró en el espejo. Su reflejo atisbaba el cansancio que los sollozos. Recordó la conversación con el señor Thornton. Se tiro en la cama y volvió a romper a llorar, metió su cabeza entre las almohadas y entre gemidos se volvió a quedar dormida nuevamente. Llamaron a la puerta, Margaret se levanto sobresaltada, era Dixon. Solo llamo no dijo nada, pero supo que era ella por los rezos que oía junto con el tintineo de la bandeja de la cena.

"¿Dixon? - pregunto Margaret tímidamente, el tintineo ceso - ¿eres tú?"

"Señorita, gracias a Dios, temía lo peor señorita, mi pobre corazón no podría aguantar otra perdida."

"¿Serias tan amable de prepararme agua caliente? Me gustaría tomar un baño antes de bajar a desayunar"

"Ya mismo señorita, gracias a Dios"

Dixon no tardo mucho en subir con el agua y preparó el baño con una buena cantidad de sales y pétalos de rosas.

Margaret se metió en el agua con delicadeza, hundió todo su cuerpo y se quedo relajada durante unos minutos, con los ojos cerrados escuchando la nada. Dixon guardo silencio durante unos minutos, observando el semblante de su señora tan pálido y tan relajado ahora. Se acerco al tocado y cogió un cepillo para el pelo junto con el taburete, se acerco a la bañera y se sentó en la cabecera, de tal forma que podía cepillarle la melena morena.

"Ese hombre es un indeseable – espetó Dixon"

Margaret no se inmutó. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a los desaires que hacia Dixon a todo el que para ella no era digno de su estima. Lo hacía con su padre cuando su madre estaba viva, y ahora lo hacía con ella. A diferencia de su madre a Margaret no le gustaba aquel carácter altivo de la criada y en ocasiones llegaba a molestarle mucho, incluso en ocasiones a irritarla. Pero aquel día no le hizo caso, no contesto a su provocación, se quedo en la bañera placida.

"Ese señor Thornton ¿Qué la habrá dicho a usted para que se ponga así? – Dixon esperaba un atisbo de vida en ella – Señorita, espero y deseo, que sepa que puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera. La seguiré hasta el infierno si es preciso"

"Gracias Dixon – dijo Margaret saliendo de su trance y levantando la mano para que ella la recibiera – como tu ama… bueno más bien como tu amiga te pido que no digas nada en contra del señor Thornton. ¿Entendido?"

"Señorita – dijo ella bajando el tono y cambiándolo por uno triste – Hablo así por cómo se quedo usted. Temí lo peor señorita. Temí que…"

"No Dixon, solo fueron negocios, nada mas."

Margaret salió de la bañera, se vistió. Mirándose en el espejo se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo placentero que había sido el baño seguía teniendo unas ojeras delatoras de su malestar, así que, aunque no era costumbre en ella, se dio unos pocos de polvos de arroz para mitigar la oscuridad de sus ojos y bajo a tomar el desayuno como de costumbre.

En el comedor estaban Edith y el capitán Lennox dando de desayunar al pequeño Shouto, su hijo. El matrimonio intentaba que el niño tomase un trozo de fruta, ambos estaban volcados en el niño, mientras el padre hacia monerías la madre acercaba el trozo de fruta aprovechando la distracción. Cuando apreciaron la presencia de Margaret, saludaron cordialmente y acto seguido cambiaron sus roles de padres amantísimos de su primogénito, por el que la sociedad exigía. El capitán tomo el periódico y lo elevo para leerlo y Edith hizo un gesto a la niñera para que terminase de darle el desayuno ella.

"¡Oh Margaret! Estaba tan preocupada – se lamento Edith cogiéndole la mano y besándola cariñosamente – mama pensó incluso que habías muerto – el capitán Lennox echó una mirada inquisitiva a su mujer, que ella ignoro sonriéndole - habíamos resuelto que si hoy no bajabas a desayunar, mi esposo tiraría la puerta abajo."

"Entonces menos mal que he bajado – dijo soltando una carcajada y mirando divertida al capitán - Figúrese capitán que situación. Yo muerta y usted con el hombro roto ¿Qué habría hecho entonces nuestra querida Edith? ¿Y tía Shaw? Tendrían que traer las sales de medio mundo para despertarlas del desmayo que les causaría."

Ambos rieron ante la mirada atónita de Edith, que como no encontró divertida la broma se limito a dar una patada a su marido por debajo de la mesa. Él al sentirla levanto el periódico y continuo con su lectura. Margaret miro el reloj de la pared era la hora habitual.

"¿Y la tía?"

"Mi madre ha ido a visitar a una amiga suya a Bath salió tempranísimo ¿Verdad querido?"

Él se limito a responder con un murmullo afirmativo detrás del periódico.

"¿Y Henry? – pregunto Margaret dando un sorbo a su té"

"No lo sé – contesto Edith despreocupada – ayer vino a cenar y hoy le esperábamos a comer como de costumbre"

"no vendrá – dijo el capitán doblando su periódico y dejándolo en la mesa"

"¿Está enfermo? – se intereso Margaret"

"No, asuntos del bufete supongo"

"¡Ah! – chillo Edith haciendo que Margaret diera un salto en su asiento de la impresión. Se levanto de la silla tan rápidamente que el capitán sostuvo en el aire la silla para que no golpease en el suelo. Corrió hacia el aparador que había en la entrada del salón y saco de uno de los cajones un papel que entrego a Margaret – ese hombre me dio esto para ti ayer"

"¿Henry? – pregunto curiosa Margaret"

"No, no, no ese hombre – repitió dibujando una mueca de desdén – el hombre de Milton, el industrial algodonero."

Margaret cogió el papel y lo abrió rápidamente. Era el contrato que el señor Lennox había redactado para la entrega del dinero del Señor Thornton y allí estaba la firma de él. Doblo la hoja, la dejo sobre la mesa y preguntó a Edith alguna cosa más banal para desviar la atención que ella tenía por el documento.

Cuando termino de desayunar, salió de la casa en dirección al despacho de Lennox, quería ver una mirada amiga, alguien que no le sacase a colación su estado de la noche anterior. Sabía que Henry Lennox era el amigo que necesitaba en ese momento, además quería entregarle el documento.

Termino de desayunar y salió directamente hacia el despacho de Lennox. Absorta en sus pensamientos se cruzo con varios conocidos a los que no saludo. Cuando llego al gran edificio de oficinas donde estaba el despacho del señor Lennox. Subió pensativa las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin llamar. Se quedo de piedra cuando contemplo la escena. Henry estaba en el despacho con John Thornton. Ambos se pusieron de pie al verla y se quedaron mirándola el silencio reino en el despacho. Margaret sitio como el rubor se adueñaba de su rostro, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y musito un "perdón" mientras salía del despacho. A casa paso por el pasillo que llevaba hacia las escaleras apuraba su ritmo un poco más.

"¡Margaret! – escucho el grito de un hombre, no se detuvo a mirar cual de los dos había salido a su paso. Escucho los pasos rápidos, que rápidamente la dio alcance y para detenerla la cogió de la mano. Se volvió ruborizada y vio el rostro de Henry – justo había mandando a un lacayo por ti a casa de tía Shaw. Los documentos que ayer firmaste al señor Thornton no fueron firmados por ti y es necesario para la validación."

Margaret le miro suplicante. Esperando que no le obligase a entrar con el señor Thornton, pero él no entendió su mirada y la encamino al despacho.

Thornton estaba allí sentado mirando al infinito, cuando sintió a Margaret y al señor Lennox en la puerta se puso de pies. Henry retiro la silla en la que Margaret se iba a sentar.

Se irguió como una vela, mientras Thornton no dejaba de mirarla, observando en su rostro el rubor por el encuentro, pero también vio los signos de su atormentada noche. Aun así estaba muy guapa con los ojos brillantes sus ojos marrones destacaban más.

"Como decía al señor Thornton – empezó a hablar Henry – el documento solo con su firma no es válido necesitamos también tu firma, Margaret – le acerco el documento – si eres tan amable"

Margaret tomo la pluma, el señor Thornton acerco su copia. Se quedo mirando la firma de Thornton.

"¿Contratara a Nicolás? ¿A Higgins? – pregunto sin levantar la mirada del papel."

"Sí por supuesto – respondió el señor Thornton"

"Bien, me alegro – dijo mientras firmaba"

Henry pasó la secante y devolvió el documento a Thornton junto con las 1.857 libras acordadas.

"Bien señor Thornton espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos de este trato"

El señor Thornton se levanto de la silla guardo en el forro interior de su chaqueta el dinero y el documento, se acoplo el sombrero y le dedico una reverencia al señor Lennox. Acto seguido salió del despacho sin ni tan siquiera mirar a Margaret.


	3. Capitulo 3

Pasado el medio día llego el tren a Milton. John Thornton no perdió el tiempo y fue directamente a Marlborough Mills. Entró en la casa, se desprendió de la chaqueta, del sombrero y deshizo la corbata dejándola sobre sus hombros. Subió al saloncito, donde la señora Thornton estaba zurciendo unas sabanas en compañía de Jane, la sirviente, que paseaba el trapo de lado a lado de los estantes imitando que limpiaba.

La señora Thornton dejo la labor para seguir a su hijo con la visita. John se sirvió un coñac que se bebió de un trago luego se sirvió otra copa. Se acerco a la ventana en silencio y se quedo pensativo mirando hacia el patio vacio.

"¿John? – pregunto la señora Thornton acercándose a su hijo- ¿Qué quería la señorita Hale?"

"Madre, soy un fracasado y un estúpido – apretó el vaso con su mano"

"Esa mujer te trastorna cada vez que la ves – dijo ella apretando los dientes."

"Madre, Margaret me ha dicho que me ama, como yo la amo a ella – dijo él"

La mujer dejo la labor y se quedo mirándolo. El se volvió miro hacia su madre, su rostro estaba descompuesto no sabía qué hacer, un nerviosismo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ella tampoco sabía si mirar a su hijo, continuar con la labor o levantarse y servirse un trago también, aunque no acostumbraba a beber.

"Soy tan estúpido, madre. – Sorbió el coñac – ella me ha dicho que me ama. Que quiere ser mi esposa y… ¿Qué crees que hice, madre? – Se volvió hacia la ventana – yo… no, yo no... Mi orgullo me ha cegado..."

"Hijo, seguro que hiciste lo correcto, nunca te he visto tomar una decisión incorrecta – intento reconfortar a su hijo"

"¡Basta madre! – Grito tirando el vaso contra la pared – ¡Margaret me ama! Yo solo me puse en una tesitura embarazosa y caprichosa. Podía haber tenido todo. A la mujer que amo y mi empresa, pero no, yo he decidió escoger algo que ella me daba sin condición."

"No entiendo nada hijo"

"Margaret me ofreció el dinero necesario para poner Marlborough Mills en funcionamiento de nuevo. Cuando todo el mundo me dio la espalda, ella que llevo sin ver meses me ha ofrecido sin condición su dinero. Pero fui tan orgulloso que cogí su dinero y me volví. Me demostró que ama, me besó – se froto los labios cariñosamente"

"Entonces, la señorita Hale y tú ¿estáis prometidos? - un ardor recorrió todo su cuerpo"

"No madre – se derrumbo en el sillón – no hemos hecho más que declarar nuestro amor y cuando era todo perfecto… No creí conveniente para nuestra situación aceptar el dinero. La gente hablaría. Me llamaría mantenido y mil cosas más… Qué dirían de ella. Tengo la firme intención de devolver el dinero a Marg… no debo llamarla así, a la señorita Hale y entonces seré libre de estar con ella si aún me acepta."

"John… -contesto triste la señora Thornton se detuvo ahí no podía decir nada reconfortante a su hijo las palabras no le salían"

Dicho esto los dos se quedaron en silencio. La señora Thornton volvió a su labor con el semblante triste. Él se fue a la fábrica y comenzó a ordenar la documentación necesaria para solventar las pocas deudas que había dejado y volver a poner la fábrica en marcha cuanto antes. Poner cuanto antes en marcha la fábrica era su primer deber.

Tardó unos días en ordenar los papeles necesarios y buscar un nuevo cliente y así poder poner la maquinaria en marcha tan pronto como hubiese contratado al personal de nuevo. Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó la lista de trabajadores que Higgins le había dando el último día que la empresa estuvo abierta. Decidió que ya que aquellos hombres se habían molestado en ofrecerse para trabajar con él alabándolo como "buen patrón" debía ir en persona a informarles de que Marlborough Mills volvía a abrirse.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al banco a solventar la deuda que aún le quedaba con el señor Latimer, el banquero. Llego a primera hora de la mañana aun no eran las diez y media. El mozo del banco entro en el despacho, salió en pocos segundos y le indico al señor Thornton que esperase en un sofá a la puerta del despacho. Pasadas las horas nadie salió a recibirle, al parecer no quería atenderle. John se había propuesto solventar la deuda aquel día y ni aquel hombre ni ningún otro iba a cejar en su empeño.

Pasaron tres horas, pero no se movió del asiento. Era una sala aislada entre el banco, donde había unas cuantas personas gestionando sus ingresos, y el despacho del banquero donde tantas tardes Thornton y Latimer habían acordado negocios jugando al billar como dos buenos amigos. Ahora aquella puerta le era vetada y debía esperar como cualquier otro mortal. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, Thornton se levantó de un salto del asiento. Lo primero que salió de la habitación fue una humareda gigantesca, densa como la niebla. Tras ella salieron las risas de Latimer, otro caballero y una dama. Cuando el humo se desvaneció, John pudo ver al banquero, a su cuñado Watson y su hermana Fanny, reían a carcajadas de alguna ocurrencia del señor Latimer. Watson estrecho la mano del señor Latimer en forma de aprobación y Fanny cogió el brazo de su marido. John se acerco con paso sereno hacia el grupo. Fanny fue la primera en darse cuenta de que John estaba allí, rápidamente cambio su sonrisa por un gesto de desdén y tiro del brazo a su marido.

"Fanny - dijo John a modo de saludo - buenas tardes, Watson, señor Latimer"

"Hola John – dijo con un estridente grito Fanny"

"John cuñado – sonrió el señor Watson tendiéndole su mano. John la estrecho muy serio"

"Thornton – dijo el señor Latimer – no sabía que estaba aquí"

"¿Ah no? Pues el mozo entro hace horas a informar de mi presencia. - Rebusco en su bolsillo interior y saco un sobre. – de todos modos, solo vine para darte el dinero para solventar la deuda que me quedo contigo… con usted señor Latimer. – se corrigió - Si es usted tan amable de firmarme el documento que acredita el pago de mi deuda. …"

El señor Latimer cogió el sobre y ante el silencio de todos firmo el documento. Thornton lo recibió y lo guardo. Se despidió cordialmente y salió apresuradamente del banco. Casi había anochecido, pero aun así se dirigió hacia las viviendas de los trabajadores y todos le recibieron de buen grado, al fin y al cabo les volvía a dar trabajo con el que alimentar a sus familias. Finalmente llego a la casa de Higgins llamo a la puerta y abrió Mary Higgins dentro se escuchaba un pequeño bullicio de risas y gritos. Mary le hizo pasar y le ofreció un asiento donde poder sentarse, limpiándolo previamente con un paño de cocina que llevaba colgado de su cintura. John se sentó en la silla dejando el sombrero sobre la mesa. Junto a él estaba el jonecito Thomas, el hijo de Boucher, aunque él no era el creador del griterío sino cuatro de sus hermanos que jugaban en el suelo de la casa con los utensilios de la cocina de Mary.

"Mi padre ha salido a un recado, pero en unos minutos volverá. No se demorara mucho. ¿Desea tomar un té, un vaso de agua o algún otro refrigerio? – su tono sonaba nervioso."

Él se limito a hacer un gesto de negación con la cabeza, Mary se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras una cortinilla. Apoyo el sombrero sobre la mesa y observo a los niños jugando, _los hijos de Boucher, _ pensó. Volvió a mirar a Thomas Boucher estaba leyendo un libro, visiblemente viejo, John recordaba aquel libro, era el mismo que el niño leía cuando esperaba a la salida de la fabrica a Higgins. El niño dejo de leer el libro, miro a Thornton, le sonrió y puso el libro entre los apoyándolo en la mesa, como invitándole a leer con él.

Nicolás Higgins entro por la puerta con dos cubos colmados de agua que dejo en el suelo derramando un poco. Mary abrió la cortinilla y corrió a limpiar el suelo con el trapo de cocina con el que antes limpió la silla del señor Thornton. Higgins miro a Thornton y se sentó junto a Thomas. El niño siguió leyendo, apartando el libro de Thornton.

"¡Mary! Llévate a esos niños, el señor Thornton y yo tenemos que hablar de algunos temas – ordeno Higgins"

La chica hizo un gesto a los niños que salieron en silencio con la chica de la casa, Thomas se quedo sentado en la silla concentrado en su libro.

"La cosa esta mal señor Thornton – dijo Higgins cuando la puerta se cerró – nos hemos dividido a los niños. Thomas vive aquí y el resto de los hijos de Boucher los hemos repartido entre los demás vecinos. Los niños están siempre juntos pero así nos dividimos los gastos. – froto la cabeza de Thomas"

"Veo que piensa en todo Higgins – dijo sonriente Thornton"

"¿A que debemos su visita? –conservando la cara seria."

"Vuelvo a abrir la fábrica y te quiero de nuevo allí"

"Lo sé. Cuando fui por el agua Beneth me dijo que usted había pasado por su casa para ofrecerle de nuevo su trabajo – se rasco la cabeza – me sentí celoso la verdad – rio a carcajadas."

"Bueno le deje para el final a propósito fue su idea lo de la lista – dijo Thornton y se quedo mirando fijamente el libro de Thomas"

"¿Querrá abrir también el comedor con Mary?"

"Sí, supuse que Mary vendría sin problemas a trabajar si no estaba comprometida ya…"

"Claro – respondió pensativo - ¿La señorita Hale estará allí?"

Thornton se sonrojo y se quedo en silencio. Al oír el nombre de Margaret, Thomas miro sonriente a John con una gran sonrisa. Thornton miro triste al niño, luego desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

"¿La señorita Hale? – Dijo con tono triste – ella está en Londres"

"¿Vendrá pronto? – pregunto con curiosidad Higgins"

"La señorita Hale – dijo con tono autoritario – vive en Londres y ahí se quedara.- se levanto de la silla apresuradamente - Higgins espero verle mañana a la hora de siempre en la industria y a su hija también. Adiós"

_Ese Higgins_. Pensó mientras se dirigía a su casa muy molesto. Daba grandes zancadas y miraba al suelo evitando el contacto con la gente de la calle. _¿Quién le está dando trabajo Margaret o yo? _Llego a casa. Su madre había salido a casa de Fanny. No había nadie en el salón, cosa que agradeció. Se sirvió un gran vaso de Whisky se sentó en el sofá y se quedo pensativo. Tenía un pedido contratado y pronto entrarían más, podría solventar la deuda rápidamente y volvería como un caballero a pedirle la mano por tercera vez. Estaban destinados a estar juntos.

El primer pedido salió antes de tiempo y el buen trabajo realizado por los trabajadores, que parecían esmerarse más que de costumbre en su labor, atrajo a más clientes. Marlborough Mills volvía a ser la empresa fructífera que era antes. Aún así John no tenia los beneficios suficientes para poder pagar a Margaret. Sus calculas fallaron el algún lado. Tenía que encontrar la fuga de capital. Sí, los pedidos salía, las dudas se pagaban y los trabajadores tenían sus salarios. Había tenido que rebajar el precio del fardo de algodón para poder competir con las otras empresas y así poder tener algún cliente capaz de confiar en una empresa que había resurgido de la quiebra. Y ahí estaba el problema. Había contratado a los mismos trabajadores que antes.

Freno sus pensamientos en seco. Había estado tan ocupado esos dos meses que casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Margaret. ¿_Qué clase de marido seré si todo este tiempo no he pensado en ella? _Salió del despacho directamente al patio, necesitaba aire. Se paro en medio del alboroto que allí reinaba y miro al cielo. El aire era ya fresco aun no frio, el invierno se acercaba y los meses de tiempo más apacible pronto pasarían.

Se tomo un momento para pensar en soluciones para la fabrica. Si subía el precio de los fardos los clientes serian menos, si bajaba el sueldo a los trabajadores podrían rebelarse, si no conseguía pagar a Margaret no podría casarse con ella. Las dudas se agolpaban en su mente. Tenía que tomar duras decisiones que repercutirían en el modelo de negocio que hasta ahora llevaba. No había salido de Marlborough Mills en esos dos meses, no había cruzado para nada aquellas puertas verdosas. La rutina de casa a la fábrica se estaba volviendo insoportable. Pero era fuerte. Tenía una meta y la lograría, no había hecho aquel camino para acobardarse. ¡Tenía un objetivo! Y lo cumpliría. Margaret era su meta y no daría ni un paso en otra dirección.

El comedor aún estaba cerrado, por aquellas horas Mary solía estar ya allí preparando la comida. Aquello le pareció insólito y decidió buscar a Higgins para saber si Mary estaba enferma. Subió a la sección de cardado y allí encontró al trabajador arreglando una maquina estropeada.

"Señor Thornton, esta máquina esta ya para pocos trotes – dijo Higgins"

"Tendrá que rodar un poco más, ahora no podemos permitirnos pararla o sustituirla – se lamento Thornton – Mary no está en el comedor ¿está enferma?"

"No señor – dijo Higgins irguiéndose como si le hubiesen pellizcado – estaba bien esta mañana cuando salí hacia aquí"

"¿Sera que se ha retrasado o que alguien le ha entretenido?"

"Mi Mary no habla con nadie señor. Mi Mary es siempre puntual – Higgins dio claros síntomas de nerviosismo.- Mary sabe que no tolero la impuntualidad en el trabajo."

"Bien, tranquilícese Higgins vamos juntos hasta su casa haber si esta allí. Seguramente – continuo intentando tranquilizarle - Thomas o algún niño Boucher se haya puesto malo y ella este cuidándolo"

"Claro, sí. Seguro que es eso"

Higgins se acopló su gorra y salió de la fábrica a paso rápido. Thornton le seguía de cerca. No habían llegado a las puertas verdosas cuando vieron a la joven Mary corriendo hacia la empresa. Higgins sonrió aliviado. Tenía la firme resolución de gritarla y golpearla por haberle preocupado de esa manera. Pero cambio de idea cuando vio que la muchacha corría hacia allí, no por llegar tarde a su labor. Corría como quien es portador de una terrible noticia. Llevaba en su mano una nota que zarandeaba como una bandera y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Llegó donde su padre y le miro a los ojos, luego le abrazo sin soltar la nota. Thornton observaba la escena a una distancia prudencial.

"Niña, mi niña ¿qué te pasa?"

Mary no podía articular palabra solo lloraba y lloraba

"Mary, que ha pasado – la separo de él de forma brusca agarrándola por los hombros – ¿los niños están bien? – Mary asintió – ¿alguien te hizo algo? ¿Algún rufián intento propasarse contigo? – Mary negó – maldita sea Mary habla de una vez o empezare a golpearte tan fuerte que leeré lo que te pasa en tu cerebro"

Mary se secó las lagrimas con la manga e intento serenarse.

"La señorita Hale está muy enferma papa – Thornton empujo a Higgins para ver a la muchacha – igual muere papa. Mira esta nota que recibimos de Oxford"


	4. Capitulo 4

Margaret volvió a su ritmo de vida en Londres, tras los días de agitación vividos con el señor Thornton. Estaba dolida. En ningún momento pensó que el daría esa salida a su proposición. Ahora ella también sabía lo que significaba ser rechazada. Se prometió a si misma olvidar el tema, aunque no podía olvidar sus sentimientos. Cierto era que no había dado una respuesta a Thornton pero si le había dicho que le amaba.

La rutina tomo forma a las pocas semanas y el dolor por lo sucedido quedo ahí latente en lo más profundo de su corazón. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba Milton o cuando Henry mencionaba la industria, aunque lo hacía muy poco, ahí es cuando de verdad volvía a dolerle de verdad. Dedicaba sus mañanas a acompañar a tía Shaw a casa de amigos, cosa que la disgustaba, acudía a cenas, donde no quería hacer acto de presencia o cuidaba a Shouto, cuando ponía alguna escusa para no ir a algún lado. Aquella vida despreocupada nunca había molestado a Margaret pero ahora llegaba a asfixiarla. Sabía que nunca tendría su independencia en aquella casa, no tendría libertad. Había pedido ya en el pasado a su tía que la librase de esas obligaciones tan tediosas, pero aunque en un principio tía Shaw se mostraba ciertamente a favor del cambio, de un modo u otro siempre la encarrilaba de nuevo a aquel menester. Adoraba vivir con Edith y Shouto, casi iguales en carácter. También a su tía que le había dado alojamiento cuando no tenía nada. Pero deseaba tanto gobernar su propia vida.

Aquella mañana sin ningún particular, bajo las escaleras decidida hacia el salón, donde toda la familia desayunaba. Todos habían madrugado aquella mañana, incluso Henry. Se sentó junto a él y se sirvió un té. Henry le acerco el azúcar y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"He decidido tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones – dijo Margaret"

"Esta época no es la apropiada para los viajes querida – dijo tía Shaw – dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de la hija pequeña de los Pipper y también es la presentación de Farah Blumberd. Pospón tu viaje para después de esos actos - ordenó"

"No, iré ahora – contesto decida Margaret – tía sabes que esos eventos me aburren muchísimo"

"Maggie otra vez con eso – dijo Edith con voz quejadumbrosa – siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Qué puede haber más interesante en este mundo que los bailes?"

"¡Oh si Margaret! – dijo Henry en tono irónico – ¿qué puede haber más interesante que pasar cuatro horas en un salón casi sin aire?"

"Estoy decidida – dijo Margaret seriamente – ya te dije en muchas ocasiones que quiero ser responsable de mi vida"

"¿Quieres decir que nos dejas? – dijo Edith sollozando"

"No Edith, esta vez no me dejare persuadir por tus lagrimas.- dijo con tono tosco - Estoy decidida. Me iré a Oxford. Ahora. No voy a esperar a que nadie sea presentado ni a q nadie cumpla años. Necesito un tiempo para disfrutar de la soledad. Pensar..."

"Si está claro que necesitas pensar señorita – le interrumpió su tía con un tono muy autoritario - ¿Qué hará una señorita por ahí viajando sola? Eso no está bien visto."

El silencio reino en la mesa. Las dos damas habían tomado posiciones contra los deseos de Margaret. La señora Shaw porque no veía bien ese viaje una señorita sola y Edith porque no sabía que hacer sin Margaret en casa. Los dos caballeros por su parte disfrutaban de su desayuno en silencio, pero, cuando llego este punto de la conversación, en que el ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, el capitán Lennox decidió romper una lanza a favor de su amiga.

"Creo yo – dijo con su habitual tono de voz dulce – que Margaret necesita esas vacaciones. Más bien para pensar en que hará cuando vuelva. Edith, cielo. – dijo volviéndose aún más dulce y acariciando la mano de su esposa – en esos días de soledad podrá decidir ella misma si ese silencio es el que necesita o por lo contrario aprecia nuestra bulliciosa existencia"

"¿A Oxford, Margaret? ¿A qué? – dijo Henry con curiosidad"

"A visitar la tumba de mi padre y del señor Bell – contesto ella sonriente por el cambio de ambiente – ahora ya no hace tanto calor y creo que el clima en Oxford será más agradable"

Todos asintieron. Aquel verano había sido calurosísimo y el invierno se encaminaba este año a pasos agigantados. El silencio volvió a reinar en la mesa hasta que todos terminaron sus desayunos.

"¿Iras también a Milton? – pregunto tía Shaw"

Henry miro a la mujer con una mirada heladora, dejando la taza encima de la mesa de forma muy agresiva. La taza bailo sobre el plato durante un buen rato. Miro a Margaret esperando su respuesta. Ella estaba compungida. El dolor de su pecho que se avivaba más cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo que ella relacionaba con Thornton y se reflejaba en su rostro con un semblante triste y alicaído. Se recompuso como pudo para disimular su estado.

"¿A Milton? – pregunto con nerviosismo - ¿Para que querría yo ir a Milton?"

La cara de su tía se nublo, Edith se quedo blanca, el capitán miro a Margaret de forma interrogativa. Solo Henry se alegro de aquella respuesta.

"Margaret – contesto Edith triste - para ir a ver la sepultura de tía Hale"

La muchacha se quedo petrificada, no podía moverse. No había pensado en su madre. Se quedo en silencio, se sintió miserable y egoísta. Solo podía pensar en Milton como el lugar donde John Thornton vivía. No había reparado ni en su vida allí, ni en que su madre descansaba allí. Por su mente cruzaron los recuerdos de Milton y recordó las desgracias de aquel lugar. Bessy Higgins y su madre yacían allí. Margaret bajó la vista avergonzada.

"Bueno – dijo Henry, que tampoco había reparado en la madre fallecida – podrías ir a Oxford, disfrutar del buen ambiente de allí.- añadió cariñosamente - Ver el sepulcro de tu padre y de Bell, la universidad y luego cuando te hayas cansado del buen ambiente y del turismo irte a Milton visitar a tu madre y volverte el mismo día aquí en el tren del sur."

"Sí. Iré a Milton – respondió ella todavía avergonzada – visitare a mama y a Bessy. Luego iré a ver a Mary y Nicolás."

Nadie dijo nada más del tema en los días siguientes. Margaret culmino los detalles para poner en marcha el viaje. Aquel mismo martes, tomo el tren hacia Oxford. Había decido viajar tan de improviso que Henry no pudo encontrarle un billete de primera clase. Margaret decidida a salir el día marcado aceptó ir en segunda clase.

En el departamento del vagón, compartía viaje con una madre y sus dos hijos, una niña y un niño. La niña tenía unos doce años y el niño era apenas un bebe de la edad de Shouto. El pobre no dejaba de llorar.

"Es por los oídos – se disculpó la madre"

Margaret le hizo unas carantoñas y pidió permiso a la madre para cogerle. Siempre le habían guastado los niños, y con la experiencia de Shouto había cogido mano con ellos. La madre agradecida le cedió al bebe. Margaret beso su frente y la noto un poco caliente, pero en brazos de Margaret el bebe se calmo y dejo de llorar así que la madre dejo que ella cargara con el bebe todo el viaje. El silbido anunció la llegada a Oxford.

El hotel donde Margaret se alojaba era muy acogedor. Lo regentaba una anciana llamada Lady Havisham, lo de Lady era un titulo que ella misma se había impuesto y que la gente respetaba el titulo inventado, y su hijo un medico local. El doctor Havisham era un hombre que ya había pasado medio siglo y Lady Havisham era relativamente joven para tener un hijo tan mayor. Desde el alojamiento se veía claramente la universidad. Hacía mucho calor por lo que Margaret decidió cambiarse la ropa del viaje y después ir a ver la tumba de su padre y del señor Bell. Margaret quiso ser fuerte, no quería derrumbarse, pero le fue imposible. Ante el señor Bell empezó a lagrimear pero ante su padre Margaret no pudo aguantar el llanto. Callo derrumbada en el césped y se lamentó por la ausencia de su padre. Aquel aire caluroso de la ciudad, hizo que Margaret se sintiera indispuesta.

Volviendo al alojamiento cada vez se encontraba más cansada, quizás el agotamiento del viaje o las lagrimas que siempre dejan esa pesadez de ojos. Subió directamente a su habitación. Aquella noche no ceno y quedo dormida en unos minutos.

Se despertó al día siguiente totalmente descansada, aún tenia una pequeña pesadez en la cabeza pero esperaba que con el paso de la jornada se le pasara. En el desayuno Lady Havisham se había esmerado más que de costumbre. Había realizado todo tipo de manjares para agasajar a sus huéspedes. El doctor Havisham se fijo en el aspecto de Margaret y se acercó a ella.

"Señorita Hale ¿se encuentra usted bien? –dijo sentándose a su lado – la veo un poco pálida"

"Quizás un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero todo se me pasara con un paseo."

"¿Me permite invitarla a acompañarme a casa de uno de mis pacientes? – el tono del doctor siempre era serio y monótono, pero esta vez dentro de su seriedad sonó cordial"

Margaret asintió. El hecho de caminar por las zonas de Oxford donde existía el pequeño bullicio de estudiantes y maestros le atrajo.

El doctor Havisham caminaba a un paso ligero, demasiado rápido para Margaret, en varias ocasiones le pidió al doctor que redujera el ritmo. Por fin llegaron a la casa del paciente. Ella se quedo fuera esperando mientras el doctor atendía al paciente. La caminata había sido larga pero no más larga de lo acostumbrado. No había habido grandes pendientes, ni el doctor era un gran parlanchín. Sin embargo estaba exhausta. "_Te haces mayor Margaret" _pensó mientras se sentaba en una roca. La cabeza todavía le dolía y a ella ahora se añadían las piernas y la espalda. Finalmente salió el doctor. Aprecio el dolor en los ojos de la muchacha y le ofreció pedir un carruaje a un vecino cercano para que Margaret fuera mas cómoda. Ella rehusó el ofrecimiento y volvieron a casa andando. Esta vez el doctor iba algo más lento, y en ofreció su brazo varias veces a Margaret, ella lo declinó cordialmente. Apenas era el medio día y Lady Havisham tenía ya preparada la comida. Tan abundante como el desayuno. Al parecer y según ella misma les informo a los dos. Los otros huéspedes habían salido así que al final el gran festín que ella había preparado se lo tendrían que comer entre los tres. Ya que solo estaban los tres Lady Havisham preguntó a Margaret si le importaba compartir mesa con ella y su hijo, cosa que acepto sin dudar.

"Señorita Hale – dijo Lady Havisham - ¿Qué le ha traído a Oxford?"

"Bueno, la verdad es que este viaje trae un doble sentido. – Dijo ella animosamente – por un lado vine a ver los sepulcros de mi padre y del señor Bell, mi padrino, ambos fallecieron aquí y no he podido venir hasta ahora."

"¿El señor Bell? – Intervino el doctor Havisham - ¿el mismo señor Bell que daba clases en la universidad?"

"Bueno no sé si hay algún otro señor Bell aquí – rio Margaret"

"Oh! El querido señor Bell, claro que sí. Que buen hombre era, lástima que al final sus achaques pudieran con él. No he conocido un hombre más amable y atento que él. Recuerdo que en alguna ocasión fue profesor de mi doctor Havisham"

"Si madre, antes de irme a Milton, el último año de curso me dio el alguna clase. Era un hombre muy extrovertido. No tenía mucho trato con él a pesar de que nos cruzábamos muchas veces. Tampoco fui su médico en esos últimos días."

"¿Conoce usted Milton doctor Havisham? – se interesó Margaret"

"Oh sí. Viví en Milton cerca de dos años tras terminar mis estudios…."

"¡Que ciudad más horrible! – dijo interrumpiendo a su hijo –solo fui en una ocasión y me pareció horrible ¿verdad cariño?"

"No madre, no es una ciudad horrible. – el tono del doctor se volvió hostil luego se giró y miro a Margaret volviendo a su tono monótono de siempre – como le decía, trabaje tres años en Milton, de eso hace ya cinco o seis años, luego me surgió un trabajo en un pueblo más cercano a aquí y volví a casa. ¿Conoce usted Milton?"

"Sí – la voz de Margaret se tornó melancólica –viví en Milton hasta hace un año más o menos. Bueno – añadió somnolienta – yo nací en Helston y casi me crie en Londres. Luego mi padre tuvo que trasladarse a Milton y cuando el falleció me vine a Londres de nuevo."

"Querida es usted toda una viajera. Londres, Helston y Milton. Y aun no tiene más que unos pocos años. Ya me ve yo toda mi vida he vivido aquí en Oxford y no tengo intención de moverme ya a ningún sitio."

"Coincidirá conmigo señorita Hale, en que Milton es una ciudad asombrosa. Al principio es duro acostumbrarse al humo y a la gente."

"Sí, por supuesto. Figúrese yo que venía del campo, del aire puro y del sol radiante. – Se detuvo y con una amplia sonrisa miro fijamente al doctor Havisham – Al principio Milton me pareció el infierno, humo, contaminación, el ruido y la gente. Pero luego conocí buena gente en esa ciudad. Amigos de verdad que espero conservar toda mi vida."

"¿En Milton? – Gritó asombrada Lady Havisham – No sé como os puede gustar esa tierra. Milton no tiene más que industriales y basura. No hay nadie a quien puedas llamar dama o caballero"

Lady Havisham parecía incomoda con el tema de conversación, así que Margaret lo cambió. Cuando finalizaron Margaret decidió sentarse en el butacón del salón para relajarse un poco. Lady Havisham supervisaba hasta el más mínimo detalle dando órdenes a sus sirvientas que las acataba en silencio. El doctor Havisham salió a unos cuantos servicios con los que tenia obligaciones por las tardes.

Noto Margaret un tintineo a su alrededor y se despertó sobresaltada.

"Tranquila querida. Solo traigo el té. Se había quedado usted dormida"

Margaret se desperezó. La buena mujer la había tapado con una manta gruesa para que no se quedara fría. Todavía le dolía la cabeza tras la siesta, quizás más todavía, ahora el dolor le bajaba por la nariz. No obstante decidió quedarse a tomar el té.

Lady Havisham no paraba de hablar. Hablaba de todo lo que se le ocurría. Hablaba de Oxford, de la universidad, de su hijo, de una vecina que no apreciaba mucho, de un paciente de su hijo que le llamaba por las noches. Si se le daba pie Lady Havisham podía hablar horas y horas. Aunque Margaret hoy no estaba en su mejor momento era una gran óyete.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando el doctor Havisham apreció por la puerta. Se quito el sombrero y se derrumbo en uno de los sillones. Su madre le sirvió un té.

"Me dijo en la comida que usted en Milton…"

"No, no, no. No escuchare ni una palabra más sobre esa ciudad industrial cochina. Me voy a la cocina"

Lady Havisham se levantó malhumorada y se fue a la cocina repiqueteando todo el camino.

"Bueno, ahora podremos hablar tranquilos. Le decía que usted en la comida me dijo que hizo buenos amigos en Milton. Quizás conozcamos a alguien en común"

Margaret se quedo en silencio. No se sentía cómoda con esas conversaciones tan familiares.

"Yo tenía una paciente. Era jovencita la pobre tenia los pulmones llenos de algodón. Algo muy común en Milton. Trabajaba en una de esas fabricas algodoneras… soy malísimo para los nombres creo que se llamaba algo así como Betty Fliggins mi primera paciente allí."

"¿Bessy Higgins? – Dijo sorprendida Margaret – Yo conocía a Bessy, era amiga mía y todavía lo soy de su padre y su hermana. Los echo mucho de menos. "

"Comprendo – dijo encendiéndose la pipa – la verdad es que me parece asombroso que durase tanto – el doctor Havisham se dio cuenta de sus desafortunadas palabras. Miro a Margaret avergonzado – discúlpeme en ocasiones me relajo demasiado y olvido las formas."

"Discúlpeme – dijo Margaret levantándose – estoy un poco indispuesta. Buenas noches"

Margaret subió las escaleras dando tumbos. El dolor de cabeza se había agravado. Se metió en la cama y se quedo dormida casi de inmediato.

Lady Havisham subió las escaleras y llamo a la puerta de Margaret. No recibió respuesta. Preocupada por la muchacha llamo una vez más. Y tampoco hubo respuesta. "_Habrá salido sin que la vea"_ Pensó. Abrió la puerta muy delicadamente. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. Se adentro a tientas tan solo con la luz de la puerta. Abrió los cortinones miro hacia la cama y allí estaba Margaret. Lady Havisham no pudo reprimir el grito al ver a la muchacha. Dos doncellas subieron corriendo las escaleras.

"Llamad a mi hijo – gritó – corre dile que venga rápido. ¡Ah! Pobre muchacha"

El doctor Havisham entró en la habitación apresurado, sin afeitar y en batín. La oscultó en presencia de su madre. Se puso en pie. Miro a su madre preocupado.

"Madre sal de la habitación. Vete a la cocina hierve agua y lávate las manos y la cara con ella tres veces. ¿Entendido? Si alguna criada ha tocado algo de esta habitación que haga lo mismo. Pero no compartáis agua."

"¡Hijo! Me estas asustando ¿está muerta?"

"No digas tonterías madre. La señorita Hale tiene viruela. Es muy contagiosa. ¡Que nadie entre en la habitación es una orden! –grito a las criadas que miraban desde la puerta"

"No tendríamos que avisar a alguien – dijo una de ellas"

"Sí, me dijo que conocía a una familia en Milton creo que todavía tengo su dirección en mis archivos de cuando estuve allí"


	5. Capitulo 5

_Estimada familia Higgins:_

_Me pongo en contacto con ustedes esperando su ayuda. Tengo una huéspedes que ustedes conocen, la señorita Margaret Hale. La señorita hale está muy enferma y no sabemos con quien podríamos ponernos en contacto, algún familiar o similar. Nos hablo de ustedes ayer recordando la vida de mi hijo, el doctor Havisham en Milton. Solo podemos esperar que la carta no llegue muy tarde a ustedes, la pobre muchacha está muy mal y no sabemos si dios la acogerá en su seno en los próximos días. Dios no lo quiera. Sean tan amables de enviarme la dirección de sus familiares si disponen de ella a la dirección que les adjunto en el sobre. _

_Atentamente y esperando noticias pronto._

_Lady Havisham_

Cuando Margaret despertó, no vio una cara familiar. A su lado mojando un paño había una mujer con un largo cabello escarlata. Escurría el paño suavemente y delicadamente volvía a sumergirlo en el agua. Se volvió hacia ella para ponerle el paño en su frente. Su belleza era extrema. Una piel blanca como la leche, unos grandes ojos verdes y un largo y cabello rizado pelirrojo que caía sobre sus hombros. Imposible de adivinar era la edad de aquella dama. Los ojos decían sesenta pero el rostro decía veinte. Sus manos eran suaves y frías.

"Avisare al doctor que estas despierta, preciosa – su tono de voz era dulce y armonioso. Sonrió a Margaret y le acaricio dulcemente la cara"

Margaret la siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta. Desde el marco se volvió a girar y lanzó un beso a Margaret. Estaba aturdida. Le pesaba la cabeza como si encima le hubiesen puesto el peso del mundo. Mareada se erguí quedando sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. "¿Dónde estoy?" Se dijo mientras escudriñaba la habitación. Sintió un mareo y cerró los ojos apoyándose en la almohada de nuevo. El doctor Havisham entro en la habitación ataviado con una máscara y unos guantes. Se reclino hacia Margaret observando sus signos vitales sin decir nada. La dama pelirroja se sentó en la cama al lado contrario de donde estaba el doctor y cogió cariñosamente la mano de Margaret. Su vestido era verde y la tela brillaba mucho. Margaret volvió sus ojos hacia el doctor.

"¿Que me ha pasado? – dijo Margarte con un hilo de voz"

"Tiene viruela –dijo tajante "

"Pero ya estas mejor – dijo la mujer pelirroja sonriente – Ahora te has despertado cielo y todo irá a mejor"

El doctor Havisham levanto la vista y miro a la mujer. Le hizo un gesto para que saliese de la habitación. Ella dejó la mano de Margaret dulcemente en la cama y le siguió.

Margaret se sentía desorientada y muy cansada. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Parecía que aquella mujer había dormido en aquel cuarto con ella y que la había velado por la noche. La mujer pelirroja volvió a entrar se volvió a sentar en la cama con Margaret.

"Bien cielo, el doctor dice que estas débil pero que ya ha pasado lo peor – le toco la frente – y la mama Havisham ha enviado una carta a tus amigos. Así que pronto podrás prescindir de mis servicios y algún amigo tuyo podrá cuidarte."

"¿Es usted enfermera? – pregunto Margaret casi sin voz"

"No, no lo soy. Pero he pasado por la viruela y he cuidado a mas de una persona con esta enfermedad"

La mujer le enseño unas cuantas marcas que tenía en las manos y en el cuello. Entonces fue cuando Margaret se dio cuenta. La viruela es una terrible enfermedad que marca a la gente y quedan desfiguradas de por vida. Rápidamente se toco la cara y noto varias costras en ella.

"No te atacó mucho la cara cariño. No te quedaran marcas si se te tratan bien y yo me asegurare que una cara tan bonita como la tuya quede perfecta."

"Deme un espejo – ordeno Margaret nerviosa – un espejo por favor"

Grácilmente se levanto y sacó un espejo de su bolso. Se lo acercó a Margaret temblorosa. Margaret se dio cuenta del temblor que ella tenía y temió lo peor. ¿Estaría muy desfigurada? ¿Cómo podría volver a casa de tía Shaw así? ¿Qué pensaría John de ella? Ahora ella también temblaba. Acerco el espejo por el reverso hasta su cara. Miro a la dama, esta bosquejaba una mueca de preocupación, giró el espejo, se miró bien la cara luego se lo devolvió a la dama.

"No estás tan mal hazme caso, cielo – intento consolarla – no te quedara ninguna marca. Tardaras en recuperarte pero como todo el mundo."

Margaret se llevo las manos a la cara y rompió a llorar. Se sentía un monstruo. Nunca había sido vanidosa ni había dando importancia a su aspecto, pero, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Y eso le pasaba a ella.

"¡Por dios santo! – Exclamo la mujer – apenas si tienes quince o veinte granitos en la cara. Creí que eras una mujer fuerte"

"Soy fuerte – dijo Margaret entre sollozos – y afrontare esto como he afrontado otras cosas en mi vida, pero... por una vez me gustaría permitirme tener los sentimientos cuando es el momento y no esconderme de ellos para no herir a los demás. ¡Así que déjeme llorar a gusto por ver mi rostro lleno de postulas!"

La dama se levantó de la cama, guardó el espejo en el bolso, se coloco cuidadosamente el sombrero en su sitio, se retoco el rostro en el espejo y salió del cuarto tranquilamente.

"Volveré a la hora de cenar. Ahora tengo que ir a mis asuntos – esbozó una gran sonrisa – Llora cuanto quieras, cuando termines estarás preparada para luchar contra esto."

Margaret quedo en silencio en la habitación. El sol entraba por la ventana y caía en sus pies. Lloró hasta que se quedo dormida. Un aroma a jazmín y lavanda la despertó. La dama volvía a estar la habitación. Sentada en un butacón leyendo un libro junto con una vela. Margaret alcanzo el vaso de agua y le dio un sorbo. La dama dejo su libro en la mesita y se acerco a ella. Le toco la frente, su mano estaba helada, pero era todo ternura.

"Iré por la cena ¿tienes hambre, cielo?"

No respondió. Al rato apareció la dama con la bandeja de la cena. Lady Havisham había hecho una cena especial para ella y Margaret tenia muchísimo apetito. A su lado la mujer en silencio observaba como comía.

"Señorita Hale – grito una voz que venía de las escaleras"

Margaret intento levantarse y casi tira la bandeja de comida. Aquella voz le era muy familiar. Era una voz dulce. La dama le quito la bandeja de encima a Margaret y la ayudo a incorporarse de la cama. Estaba agitada. ¿Sería Edith? Era una mujer joven, eso estaba claro. No sonaba como la voz de tía Shaw. Quizás al recibir la carta Edith y el capitán hubiesen venido a por ella. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de estas con alguien conocido. Un olor familiar.

"Señorita Hale – grito la voz abriendo la puerta de un golpe"

Era Mary Higgins. No era Edith ni tía Shaw, pero igualmente a Margaret ver a aquella amiga, aquella querida amiga, que hacia tantísimo tiempo que no venia y que ante la noticia de que ella estaba enferma había venido a verla.

"Mary – suspiro Margaret echándose en los brazos de Mary Higgins."

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo. Margaret hundió su cabeza en el hombre de la muchacha y Mary hizo lo suyo hundiéndose en el pecho de Margaret. Se abrazaron fuertemente hasta que la debilidad de la enfermedad hizo que a Margaret se le agotaran las fuerzas y necesitase volver a su reposo.

"Está viva señorita Hale. Dios santo, hice todo el camino rezando por usted – Mary apretó la mano de Margaret fuertemente."

Margaret miro su mano. Se dio cuenta del aspecto que presentaba por la enfermedad. Su rostro estaba cubierto de esas odiosas marcas y su mano también. Entonces y solo entonces se dio cuenta del aspecto que tenía. Aparto su mano con fiereza de la de Mary.

"Señorita está enfadada ¿Qué le sucede?"

"Mary no me mires. Que aspecto tan horrible debo tener con estas pústulas por todo el cuerpo. Debes de haberte horrorizado."

"Señorita – dijo ella cogiéndole de nuevo la mano – El mes pasado Thomas cogió el sarampión y el pobre sí que tenia marcas por toda la cara y el cuerpo y le picaban muchísimo ¿a usted le pica señorita?"

"¿Thomas tubo sarampión? – dijo Margaret preocupada. En su afán siempre por anteponer a los demás se volvió a olvidar de su enfermedad - ¿Por qué no supe nada? habría mandado dinero para el médico o para los medicamentos"

"Oh! No fue necesario señorita. Los Thornton cuidaron de él. Pagaron los medicamentos y las consultas médicas. El señor Thornton es casi el mecenas de Thomas le ha acogido bajo su ala ¿sabe? – Mary desvió su mirada en su despreocupado relato de lo acontecido con el pequeño y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en la habitación había otra persona. Tan tímida como era ella bajo la vista y sus mejillas tornaron sonrojadas – Hola señorita – dijo tímidamente"

La dama sonrió complacida.

"Buenas noches – dijo al fin – tú debes de ser su amiga de Milton"

"Claro – saltó Margaret – permíteme presentaros. Mary Higgins de Milton y… vaya no sé cuál es tu nombre"

"Ha estado usted tan enferma y tan ausente que no se ha dado cuenta. – Margaret se ruborizó – mi nombre es Rebeca."

Mary se inclinó hacia la dama esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿Ha venido Nicolás contigo Mary? – se intereso Margaret."

"No, no. Tiene que trabajar señorita Hale. Pero vino conmigo la señora Thornton. El señor Thornton insistió tanto que ella no pudo negarse. Esta abajo con la mujer de la posada hablando de cuándo podrá usted moverse. – Mary frenó su discurso al oír el ruido de tacones que provenía de las escaleras."

La señora Thornton entró en la habitación. Por ella no pasaban los años seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto el cual tenía cuando Margaret se despidió de ella tras la muerte de su padre. Su rostro pálido como la leche se iluminó con la vela que portaba entre sus manos. Miro a Mary y ella se apartó de Margaret para que así la señora Thornton pudiera verla. Se acerco a ella con el entrecejo fruncido y se reclino sobre ella.

"Buenas noches – dijo en un suspiro mientras se sentaba – me dijo el médico que no había ningún peligro. Que no eras contagiosa. ¡Qué terribles marcas tienes! – acerco su mano para tocarlas pero Margaret se retiro"

"Señora – intervino Rebeca de forma brusca – las marcas desaparecerán, eso se lo aseguro yo. Ahora tiene que descansar"

Todos obedecieron a Rebeca. Mary quería quedarse a pasar la noche con Margaret pero la señora Thornton la disuadió. Margaret estuvo agitada toda la noche, cosa que para Rebeca no paso inadvertida ya que ella no dormía sino que velaba por el sueño de la enferma.

A la mañana siguiente Margaret se sintió con fuerzas para levantarse y bajar a desayunar con todos, pero el doctor Havisham se lo prohibió, le dijo que después del desayuno sobre el medio día le permitiría ir a dar un paseo por el jardín de la casa. Rebeca se había ido antes del desayuno dejándola con Mary que le contaba mil y una historias sobre lo que había pasado en Milton.

"¿Avisasteis a mi familia? – pregunto Margaret en un descanso que se tomó la muchacha"

"El señor Thornton dijo que se encargaría de escribir al señor Lennox de donde estaba y como estaba usted. Aunque claro nosotros, según ponía en la carta que recibimos, esperábamos encontrar un cadáver"

"Mary – un alarido proveniente de la puerta sobresalto a las dos. La señora Thornton estaba escuchando allí en silencio – mi hijo prometió avisar a su familia de Milton y lo hará. Ya sabe usted que mi hijo siempre cumple lo que dice."

"Sí señora Thornton. Sé que su hijo tiene palabra y que siempre cumple las promesas que hace. Aun así no me gustaría que Henry viniera a verme. No quiero que me vea nadie con este aspecto. Edith se que se disgustaría mucho al igual que tía Shaw"

"Usted tiene en alta consideración lo que ese Henry Lennox diga o piense de usted – alegó con desdén la señora Thornton"

"Henry es mi amigo desde hace muchos años. Tampoco quiero que nadie de Londres hable de mí y al final en Londres todo se sabe. Confío ciegamente en mi familia señora y sé que no divulgarán mi dolencia a nadie"

"Por su propio interés – intervino de nuevo la señora Thornton en tono tajante"

"Quizás sea más conveniente que me vaya a otro lado hasta que mis marcas desaparezcan del todo – se toco la cara y palpó una de las heridas. Mary se la retiro"

Las mujeres se quedaron en silencio. Todas coincidían, aunque no lo dijeron, en que Margaret ya no era una jovencita. A su edad una mujer debe estar casada y por lo menos con un par de hijos. Margaret estaba soltera y a vistas de la calle, sin pretensiones de marido. Además ahora con las marcas en su rostro le costaría mucho más conseguir un matrimonio de cualquier tipo. Sin embargo en aquel cuarto había dos mujeres que sabían que Margaret si tenía un pretendiente, uno que sin duda alguna ignoraría marcas, pústulas e incluso infertilidades, uno que la amaba y que jamás había amado tanto a nadie. Esta razón hacia que una de las damas se sonrojase de amor y la otra de enojo.

Casi el reloj rozaba el medio día cuando Rebeca entró en la habitación. Traía un vestido en una mano de colores brillantes y un sombrero en la otra.

"Bien querida, te voy a hacer un préstamo. Ayer revise tu equipaje y no tienes ningún vestido para esta ocasión. Todos tus vestidos son veraniegos y por lo tanto dejas al descubierto alguna parte de tu cuerpo y ahora eso no nos interesa. Así que te he traído este traje mío de cuando… bueno de cuando padecí esto y este sombrero con velo para ocultar tu rostro."

Margaret se horrorizó. No solo por tener que ponerse ropa prestada sino por el velo. Todo el tiempo le dijeron que no se veía tan mal pero ahora no sabía que pensar.

"Calma querida. – Dijo rebeca al ver su reacción – es simple cautela. La gente es muy impresionable y si te ven con marcas de viruela de estigmatizaran.- miro a la señora Thornton – no queremos que esto se sepa hasta en la china así que con estas ropas nadie reparara en ti."

Definitivamente aquel no era el estilo de vestir de Margaret. El vestido que le había prestado Rebeca era rojo rubí brillante con puntillas blancas tanto por las mangas como por el cuello de forma elevada y ceñido a la cintura. El sombrero era poco discreto, con plumas y tul y luego un velo blanco que caía hasta el escote. Margaret se miro en el espejo, ese vestido realzaba su figura, se la veía más esbelta e incluso más alta y su busto se veía más voluminoso. Mary, que la había ayudado a vestirse se dio cuenta de aquel detalle. Bajo las escaleras poco a poco. El doctor Havisham la ofreció el brazo con una amplia sonrisa y le llevo al jardín trasero. Allí estaba Lady Havisham, Rebeca y la señora Thornton. El doctor cedió el brazo a Rebeca y se pusieron a caminar en círculos alrededor de la casa en silencio. Tras un par de vueltas decidieron sentarse tranquilamente.

"¿Cuándo estará Margaret preparada para irse doctor? – preguntó la señora Thornton"

"Bien. Margaret solo necesita coger fuerzas. Su enfermedad ya no existe y no es contagiosa para otros. Deberá cuidarse las escaras para que no queden marcas. Beca saber…. Rebeca sabrá cómo tratarlas. Ella se lo explicara a la doncella"

"Bien Margaret que ¿harás entonces? – pregunto la señora Thornton."

"Supongo que el señor Thornton – le costó muchísimo llamarle así, ya se había hecho a la idea de llamarle John el resto de su vida – ya habrá avisado a mis familiares así que supongo que lo correcto es esperar que vengan. Aunque estoy firmemente convencida en irme a Milton hasta que pueda presentarme sin estos artilugios"

El día pasó sin más novedades. Lady Havisham no tenía huéspedes así que dedicaba cada minuto del día a sus invitados. Era una señora muy atenta y pronto se entendió con la señora Thornton. Margaret se asombro al ver que dos personas con caracteres tan diferentes podían entenderse tan bien, ambas adoraban el suelo donde habían nacido y crecido, y amabas bajo ningún concepto aceptaban que nadie dijese una palabra fuera de tono del mismo.

La mañana siguiente volvió a ser igual a la anterior. La gran diferencia es que Margaret ya no sentía las fatigas de las dos anteriores. A media tarde se sentaron en el cenador a tomar el té. Mary era la que más extraña se sentía. Nunca la habían servido en su vida y ahora la trataban las chicas del servicio como una señorita mas, incluso una mañana una de las doncellas le llamo señorita Higgins, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia y corrió a contárselo a Margaret y Rebeca.

"Cariño – dijo Rebeca – eres una señorita. Aunque no te lo digan día a día eres una señorita y eso nadie te lo va a quitar nunca"

En la sombra del cenador, el aire corría caliente y la sombra ofrecía un frescor aliviante. Escucharon los pasas acelerados de unos caballos. El doctor Havisham miró su reloj y Lady Havisham se levanto y corrió con una de las doncellas hacia la entrada por si era algún cliente inesperado. Todos continuaron a su despreocupada conversación. El coche de caballos se detuvo en la puerta y escucharon las alabanzas de Lady Havisham a las personas que de allí bajaron. La voz de Lady Havisham se escuchaba cada vez más próxima a ellos. Así que todos se giraron a mirar quienes eran. La señora Thornton se puso de pie y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

"Señorita Hale – detrás de John apareció Dixon corriendo hacia Margaret con los brazos abiertos y los ojos llenos de lagrimas – gracias a dios. Me hubiese muerto si a usted le hubiese pasado algo"

Margaret sintió el impacto del cuerpo de Dixon cuando se encontró con el suyo. Rebeca la sostuvo para que no cayese al suelo. Dixon la miro a la cara hizo una mueca y se tapo los ojos con el delantal blanco y empezó a llorar. Margaret bajo el velo antes de que John llegase ante ella. Se miraron durante unos minutos y ninguno dijo nada. El sonrió y ella también detrás del velo. Henry aparto a John de un suave toque en su brazo. Se quedo mirándola y esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

"Definitivamente Margaret no puedo dejarte salir sola. – Dijo con tono burlón – creí que era un viaje para aclarar tus ideas no para contraer enfermedades casi mortales. Si lo que querías era vivir experiencias al límite te habría alquilado una habitación en el East End."

"Bueno Henry, Encima que me preocupo y que dispongo todo este entramado para que viajes ¿me lo reprochas?"

Ambos rieron sus ocurrencias. El señor Thornton se volvió hacia su madre y la saludó. Molesto sin duda por la familiaridad en el trato de Margaret y Henry. Mary cedió su asiento al señor Lennox y el doctor se lo cedió a ella. Una doncella trajo una y todos quedaron en el cenador.

"Señorita – dijo Dixon - ¿Qué le parece que salgamos mañana hacia Londres? La señorita Edith quedo sumida en un desasosiego cuando el señor Thornton nos conto la noticia."

"No voy a irme a Londres Dixon – Henry se mordió los labios ante esa confesión de Margaret – aun no he terminado mi viaje. Además así no puedo presentarme en Londres, la gente allí hablaría demasiado y enseguida me…"

"Bueno entonces vete a Milton – dijo Henry serio"

El señor y la señora Thornton se quedaron mirando en silencio a Henry. Era cierto que John pensaba en ofrecerle el ir a Milton a Margaret pero lógicamente no podía ofrecerlo abiertamente. Margaret guardo silencio.

"Tu misma me has contado que en Milton la gente esta tan ocupada que va a lo suyo, nadie reparara en la señorita del velo con sombrero rojo de plumas. – Henry cogió una pasta de la mesa – además los activos más importantes de tu propiedad están allí y podrías supervisarlos tu misma"

"Mi viaje iba a terminar en Milton igualmente y en Helston la gente me conoce y sin duda hablaran"

"¡Dios santo! – Exclamo Dixon – ¿eso quiere decir que tengo que volver a aquella tierra gris y fría? "

La señora Thornton iba a acometer contra aquella falta de respeto por su tierra pero su hijo le hizo detenerse.

A la mañana siguiente Margaret se despidió de los amigos que allí había hecho. Prometió a rebeca devolverle el vestido tan pronto como se hubiera hecho otros siguiendo sus patrones y también prometió escribirla. Mary se despidió también de aquellas personas que la habían tratado tan bien y no como a una vulgar obrera. Henry decidió partir a Londres a dar las noticias a Edith y luego a finales de semana iría a Milton a visitarla. Rumbo a Milton, volvía al lugar donde tan infeliz había sido y donde había hallado una gran felicidad.


	6. Capitulo 6

_Siento terriblemente el restraso con el que he publicao este capitulo. Por diversas razones no e teneido tiempo de pasarlo al ordenador espero que este mes pueda escribir en el ordenador los que ya tengo escritos en mi libreta. Y siento terriblemente las molestias a los que me habeis escrito preguntando por la historia. _

_Un Saludo cordial.._

Capitulo 6

En Milton no abundaban las viviendas lujosas ni la sociedad que había en Londres. Por mucho que se esforzaron el señor Thornton y el señor Lennox lo más adecuado que encontraron para Margaret fue una coqueta casita adosada cerca de la estación y unas manzanas de la iglesia. Ya no vería el ir y venir de los trabajadores sino que sería sustituido por el de los viajeros que abandonarían Milton hacia otros lugares o aquellos, quizás por la esperanza de encontrar algunas oportunidades de trabajo, elegirían aquella ciudad como su hogar. Los primeros y los segundos eran fáciles de diferenciar. Los primeros, los que se iban, miraban atrás, su rostro era serio y con gesto duro. Los segundos, los que llegaban, tenían una mirada asustadiza y de temor, a expensas del desconocimiento de lo que les vendría. Margaret solía asomarse entre las cortinas del piso superior a ver el ajetreo de la calle. Resguardándose siempre desde las cortinas, temiendo que cualquier transeúnte fijase su vista y viese su rostro, aun marcado con las pústulas que tanto la acomplejaban y avergonzaban.

A su llegada a Milton, antes de tener la vivienda, se acomodo en el hotel aunque la señora Thornton había insistido muchas veces en que se quedase con ella en la casa de la fabrica y visto que Margaret lo rechazo radicalmente, la misma señora Thornton obligo a su hija Fanny a hacer el ofrecimiento de acomodarse en la vivienda de ella y su marido. Obviamente Margaret también rechazo esa propuesta. Siempre atreves de Dixon ya que nadie había visto a la señorita Hale desde su llegada a Milton, más que en dos ocasiones, cuando se registro en el hotel y cuando se traslado a la vivienda, en esas dos ocasiones nadie vio su rostro siempre iba tapada con un velo.

Margaret tramitaba todo con Henry atreves de cartas, donde también indico que no deseaba que su tía y Edith la vieran así. Por lo que no recibía visitas de ellas. Tenía ordenado a Dixon que despachase a todo el que asomase por su puerta amistosamente. Dixon solo abandonaba su puesto para realizar algunas compras en el mercado y volvía a su quehacer como cancerbero de la puerta de la señorita Hale.

Una tarde, sin ningún particular, la señora Thornton salió de su casa en la fábrica y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la de Margaret. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios apretados. Se repetía una y otra vez el discurso que contaría a la muchacha.

Llego a la casa y toco la campana. Nadie abrió la puerta. Volvió a tocarla una y otra vez. Por fin noto que las cortinas próximas a la puerta se movían y se vislumbraba una sombra tras ellas.

"¡Señorita Hale! – Grito la señora Thornton– he venido a decirle una cosa y no me iré sin decírsela."

"Dixon no está – dijo Margaret desde el otro lado de la puerta – vuelva otro día hoy no me encuentro bien"

La señora Thornton golpeo de nuevo la puerta muy ávidamente y tiro dos veces de la campanilla.

"lleva usted encerrada ahí mucho tiempo, no sale y no recibe a nadie ¡ábrame la puerta inmediatamente! – ordeno la señora Thornton"

"Se lo suplico señora Thornton vuelva otro día hoy no me encuentro bien."

"he venido con un propósito. Un deber que su madre me encomendó. Así que o bien abre y me permite decírselo a la cara o bien lo grito desde aquí mismo"

No hubo respuesta. La señora Thornton se quedo inmóvil delante de la puerta. Le daría unos minutos para reflexionar y abría o sino empezaría con su discurso desde ese lado.

"Bien – dijo con un tono de voz elevado y seco – como ya le hice conocedora una vez, yo hice una promesa a su madre en su lecho de muerte. Le prometí que si usted no actuaba correctamente yo le daría mi consejo como si de mi propia hija se tratara."

La señora Thornton se detuvo, pudo observar como algunas personas que pasaban por la calle se paraban detrás de ella a observar la escena. Se ruborizo pero haciendo uso de su fuerte carácter decidido continuar como si tal cosa.

"señorita Hale, desde que usted ha vuelto a la ciudad a ninguneado y despreciado a mi familia de forma sistemática…"

Apenas había soltado estas pocas palabras noto como una mano fuerte y grande la cogía del hombro. Se volvió de forma brusca y vio la cara de su hijo.

John Thornton iba todas las tardes a casa de la señorita Hale con algún presente: fruta, dulces, algún libro. Ella nunca le abría la puerta pero Dixon cogía el recado de mala gana y él se sentía satisfecho sintiéndola tras las cortinas de la ventana. Aquel día John se había parado en los puestos de fruta y había comprado una pequeña selección de las mejores frutas, las más dulces y las más vistosas. En el mercado vio a Dixon haciendo sus recados vespertinos, vio la posibilidad de que aquel día Margaret le abriese la puerta. Pero al llegar lo único que vio fue a una muchedumbre murmurando y a su propia madre dando alaridos en la puerta de la casa de Margaret. Se acerco y aparto al publico allí congregado y fue entonces cuando toco el hombro de su madre con su mano para que saliese de su interés por dar aquel espectáculo.

La cara de la señora Thornton palideció.

"Madre, no deberías dar este espectáculo – musito él"

"¡John! Necesito decirle algo a la señorita Hale y dado que ella se niega a abrirme…- grito ella"

"Váyase señora Thornton - grito Margaret abriendo la puerta de golpe – no quiero saber nada de usted. Váyase de inmediato y le ruego no vuelva a molestarme. Usted y yo no somos amigas nunca lo seremos.- miro fijamente a los ojos de John – no deseo su amistad ni la de su familia. ¡Déjeme en paz!- dicho esto cerró la puerta"

La gente que se agolpaba en la calle, rumoreaba sobre lo sucedido. Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a la Señora Thornton, John cogió fuertemente a su madre del brazo y la arrastro por las calles de Milton huyendo de las habladurías y del bochorno que se acontecía en la puerta de la señorita Hale.

Margaret había abierto la puerta sin su velo y John dudaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de la multitud que allí se apostaba. No había vuelto a verla nadie desde su llegada y siempre que salía, muy pocas ocasiones, salía con un velo negro tupido como si estuviera de luto. Concretamente John no veía a Margaret a cara descubierta desde el día que firmo el contrato en el despacho del señor Lennox. Le dio tiempo a fijarse en el rostro de ella. No había pústulas como ella señalaba sino pequeñas rojeces que podrían ser fácilmente disimulables con unos pocos polvos de arroz.

La señora Thornton, ajena a los pensamientos de su hijo, estaba siendo literalmente arrastrada por las callas de Milton, por mucho que suplicaba o que forcejeaba no conseguía nada. Cuando llegaron a las puertas verdes de Marlborough Mills John la zarandeo y la coloco frente a él soltándola del brazo.

Se quede en silencio unos minutos buscando palabras de reproche que gritar a su madre. Sin embargo no tenia palabras en su cerebro retumbaban las palabras de la Señorita Hale "no deseo su amistad, ni la de su familia" no podía creérselo, por culpa de la testarudez de su madre…. no podría permitirlo, y no lo permitiría. Sin mediar palabra con su madre se encajo el sombrero y salió raudo hacia la vivienda de Margaret. Deseaba aclarar el malentendido con ella.

Parado frente a la puerta de Margaret notaba como cientos de miradas volvían a sisear a su espalda. Gente que quizás aun no se había movido de allí y volvían a reunirse para volver a ver un nuevo espectáculo, quizás también, gente que pasaba de nuevas por allí y al oír la curiosidad se paraban. Se quito el sombrero y golpeo la puerta, espero derecho y se retoco un poco el peinado. La puerta se abrió lentamente, Dixon había llegado ya de sus recados.

"Querría ver a la señorita Hale"

"¡No está! – espeto Dixon cerrando la puerta mientras respondía. Thornton puso la mano impidiéndoselo y entro en la vivienda sin ser invitado"

"Señor Thornton – comenzó a decir Dixon- por muy dueño que sea de fabrica en Milton y juez de paz no permitiré estas intrusiones en casa de los Hale – su cuerpo se puso en medio de la entrada bloqueando el paso a la vivienda."

"Quiero hablar con la señorita Hale y no me iré sin hablar con ella."

"Ya le dije que la señorita no está en casa ¡Dios sabrá donde esta! Cuando volví de los recados no estaba"

"¿Dónde ha podido ir?"

"No lo sé señor. Pensaba ir ahora a buscarla – le miro con furia a los ojos – pero usted ha entrado en la casa de forma tan atropellada que me ha retrasado"

"Iré yo a buscarla – se dio la vuelta y adelanto la mano para abrir la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta que aun sostenía la cesta de frutas. Se dio la vuelta y se lo entrego a Dixon luego salió corriendo sin rumbo."

El primer sitio donde miro fue en casa de los Higgins. Allí no había nadie, una vecina le indico que el padre aun estaba en la fábrica y que la hija había salido con los niños Boucher. Luego miro en la colina del cementerio con igual resultado. La noche iba abriéndose paso y el farolero comenzaba su labor iluminando las calles. Pensó entonces que igual ella regreso a casa. Dixon abrió la puerta con la boca llena de fruta.

"¿ha vuelto? – se limito a preguntar"

Dixon se limito a negar con la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta. Volvió a ir a los sitios que había ido antes y también fue a la fábrica. No la encontraba. La desesperación se abría paso en su corazón. En medio del patio de la fabrica se sentía desorientado se quito el sombrero y se rasco los ojos. Se apoyo en la escalinata del almacén de algodón. Deseaba gritar, llorar, patalear… pero no lo haría, tenía que conservar la cordura. ¿Dónde se había metido Margaret Hale?

Nicolás Higgins le vio y se acerco a su jefe. Se sentó junto a él.

"Patrón, ¿problemas con la fabrica?"

"No encuentro a la señorita Hale"

"¿Cómo?"

"No puedo encontrarla. Dixon no sabe donde está. He mirado en la colina del cementerio, en tu casa… no sé donde más buscarla."

"En eso no puedo ayudarle patrón. No he visto a la señorita Hale desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya sabe que no recibe a nadie…"

"Lo sé amigo. – John se levantó y se volvió a colocar su sombrero- gracias - le dedico una media sonrisa como despedida"

Una vez más volvió sobre sus pasos pasando previamente por la casa de Margaret y volviendo a recibir las mismas contestaciones de Dixon. Se le ocurrió mirar en la estación, nada probable que ella estuviera allí. Pero se cruzo con la señora Biggs la mujer del nuevo párroco. Ella era más mayor que Margaret aunque tenía las costumbres de Fanny.

"Señor Thornton buenas tardes – le saludo ella"

John se limito a pasar frente a ella y saludarla tocando el ala de su sombrero.

"¡Vaya! – se sobresalto ella – es tan maleducado como la señorita Hale ¡Vaya modales!"

John se giro sobre sus talones y la cogió por los hombros.

"¿Ha visto usted a Margaret?"

"Ahora mismo la he visto con mis propios ojos entrar en el jardín frontal de mi iglesia. Últimamente suele ir mucho sola allí"

La soltó y volvió a repetir su despedida y salió corriendo hacia el jardín de la iglesia. Cuando llego la encontró debajo del viejo roble hueco. En el banco blanco que la señora Biggs obligo a la congregación a pintar cuando entraron en la rectoría. Ya había anochecido y todo se bañaba por una niebla miltoniana nocturna que cubría toda la ciudad de un amarillento paisaje.

Se acerco con cautela. Y se quito el sombrero sentándose a su lado.

"Margaret - dijo con voz triste"

"No me llames así – su tono era de reproche – si en Londres nos hubiéramos prometido yo no habría viajado a Oxford y no me vería ahora así."

"Margaret – repitió él tragando saliva, se acerco mas a ella y le cogió las manos estaba fría por lo que le puso la levita en sus hombros – no sabes lo mucho que siento todo esto, pero no creo ser culpable de tu desdicha eso no es justo."

"¿Justo? ¿Justicia? – las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos - ¿justicia?"

"Margaret – se obligo a calmarse y a que su tono sonara lo mas melodioso posible – cierto es que yo rechace tu mano en Londres, pero… ¿no es igual de cierto que tú me rechazaste primero?"

"¿venganza entonces? ¿La venganza es lo que te movió? ¿Dónde quedaron tus palabras de amor? ¿Donde quedo tu adoración, tu idolatraría? Supongo que ahora todo eso no existe, claro… Ya estoy cansada de esperar, esperar a que seas capaz de llevar la fábrica adelante y puedas solventar la deuda. Mira como estamos y dónde estamos y aun no has empezado a devolver el dinero – las fuerzas de Margaret se apagaban en casa expiración y el agotamiento se notaba en su respiración"

"La empresa va mal. Tú fuiste quien me dio el dinero – el tono subía cada vez mas - ¿acaso lo hiciste por pena? ¿Por superioridad? – Margaret negó apoyándose en el árbol - ¿caridad entonces? ¡Oh! Que desgraciado soy. Yo pensaba que me amabas y no soy más que tu buena acción. – Cada vez más duro, cada vez más brusco – tuviste la suerte de que un viejo te dejara todo su dinero. Tú no has tenido que sacarte adelante por ti misma. No sabes lo que es luchar por sacar adelante a tu familia a trabajar de sol a sol y a aprovechar las oportunidades. No tienes ni idea. – Se levanto y se puso frente a ella - ¿justo? ¿Justicia? Tú ni me contestaste a mi segunda proposición te limitase a ignorarme y a evitarme."

"Señor Thornton – Margaret le esquivó y se quedo justo a sus espaldas – creo que por un día e recibido demasiados insultos por parte de su familia. ¡Adiós!"

"Señorita Hale – él le agarro la mano y cuando ella se volvió con los ojos enfurecidos él le señalo la levita."

Ella se la quito rápidamente y se la entrego. El rubor de la discusión coloreaba sus mejillas y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas resplandecían aun más con las brumas nocturnas.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Los rumores del encuentro entre Margaret Hale y John Thornton corrieron como el fuego alimentado con queroseno. El sencillo encuentro entre ambos fue tomado como el encuentro entre dos enamorados y como los dos ya habían sido comidilla en barios círculos sociales por la defensa de Margaret hizo a Thornton el día que la huelga tomo fin.

El agarre de John a Margaret en la entrega de la levita. Se había tomado, por los ojos de la señora Biggs, como una entrega de amor y si ella podía imaginar eso porque no podía añadir a su relato lo que ella creía que habían sucedido con anterioridad. Declaración de amor por parte de Thornton a Hale, las miradas cómplices, el sonrojo, las manos entrelazadas y el beso apasionado, como no, entre el amor aplastante y la lascivia mas indecorosa. Toda una historia digna del Marqués de Sade (permitidme la licencia). La señora Biggs no dudaba en relatar su historia a quien tuviese un par de oídos para escucharla. No escatimaba en detalles de los protagonistas y difundía su historieta con un tono realmente convincente. No tardo mucho en llegar el asunto a los oídos de la señora Watson, la cual escucho divertida la historia sentada de espaldas a las contertulias compartiendo una taza de buen té rojo con la prima de su esposo. Divertida hasta que escucho el nombre de los protagonistas de la historia. Estrello su taza de té en el finísimo platito de cerámica y salió disparada hacia el despacho de su hermano. No reparo en los charcos de barro que manchaban sus enaguas. Traspaso la fabrica rauda y sin detenerse ningún momento. Abrió la puerta de la oficina de un golpe y se apoyo en ella para utilizar toda su energía para enfrentarse a John.

"Eres el chiste de Milton – gritó estridente"

"¿Por qué? – dijo John con hastió sin levantar la vista de sus papeles"

"¿Por qué? – Repitió ella continuando con el tono - ¿Por qué? ¡Tu escena en el jardín del párroco te parece poco!"

"¿Qué escena Fanny?"

"Tú y esa señorita Hale – John levanto la vista – en el jardín, intercambiando miradas y gestos – Fanny se derrumbo en la silla dando un portazo"

"¿Quién dice eso? – Fanny había acaparado el interés de su hermano"

"Todo Milton ¿Dónde has estado metido? – Fanny se abanicaba con brío – hasta el último perro pulgoso de Milton sabe lo de vuestra tórrida historia en el jardín de la iglesia ¡de la iglesia, John, de la iglesia! Esto sin duda te cierra todas las posibilidades con Andrea"

"¿Quién es Andrea? – John entrelazo sus dedos delante de la cara y fijo la vista en Fanny"

"Watson y yo creímos conveniente presentarte a una prima suya muy bien relacionada, hoy sin ir más lejos estaba tomando un deliciosisimo té negro en una maravillosa vajilla de por…"

"¿Qué te hizo…? ¿Por qué intentas dirigir mi vida? ¿Por qué no te encargas de tu matrimonio ventajoso y no te metes en mi vida?"

"¡oh John! – suspiro – solo quiero ayudarte y visto que tú no tienes el más mínimo interés en respetar el nombre de nuestra familia – se quedo mirando a John, sus ojos azules centellearon por la rabia – o el de la señorita hale – finalizo en tono mordaz"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Por todos los santos John. Es una mujer mayor ya. Si rica, pero mayor y seamos serios poco agraciada, mas aun ahora que la enfermedad la ha marcado, ahora que está en entredicho ni su amigo Lennox se acercara a ella."

"Eso es lo que te han contado a ti, pero no fue lo que pasó"

"Da igual lo que pasara. Ahora todo Milton lo sabe y quedara en entredicho su…"

John se quedo pensativo. No había vuelto a casa de Margaret desde el incidente. Igualmente aunque estubiera dolido esto debían solucionarlo. Se despidió de Fanny sin mayor ceremonia y se dirigió a casa de la señorita Hale. Por la calle notaba las miradas y los murmullos de los ciudadanos de Milton "Porque toda aquella gente no se metía en sus asuntos".

Toco la puerta de la señorita Hale y percibió el grupo de habitantes a sus espaldas. La puerta se abrió y una fragancia da flores penetro en John. Tras la puerta apareció Edith en vez de Dixon.

"señor Thornton – dijo ella asombrada y con un tono de voz dulce"

"Señora Lennox, no sabía que usted…"

"¿Cómo? – Aun parecía mas asombrada - ¿no ha visto usted a mi esposo?

"no lo siento ni tan siquiera me lo he cruzado"

"Pase le estábamos esperando"

El panorama en el salón de Margaret era tenso cuando menos. Ella estaba sentada en una silla en el centro del salón, a su derecha en el sillón la señora Shaw y a su espalda Dixon de pie apoyando su mano en el respaldo. A la izquierda había una silla vacía y a continuación el sofá. Todos miraban a John cuando entró, él esbozo una media sonrisa y entono un tímido "buenas tardes" pero nadie respondió. La señora Lennox se adelanto y tomo asiento en el soda indicando que se sentara junto a Margaret en otra silla que Edith había acercado. Tomo asiento y miro a Margaret ella no se movió.

"Señor Thornton – comenzó la señora Shaw – creí que usted era un hombre discreto, decente y fiable. Para mi desgracia he podido comprobar que usted no es discreto – John iba a protestar pero la señora Shaw le hizo un gesto de que se mantuviera callado. Dixon sonrió victoriosa – llego hace dos días a mis oídos los escarceos…"

"¡Tía! – protesto Margaret"

"¡Silencio! – Ordeno ella – escarceos que ustedes dos han tenido por Milton… creo que ambos son mayores para entender que no es posible tener esa actitudes en público. Y aun teniéndolas se han expuesto al populacho, no solo al suyo sino a los cuchicheos de todas las partes. Tristemente me veo en la obligación de venir aquí – miró la casa con desdén – a Milton, a poner la solución."

"Señora si me permitiera usted intervenir…"

"No le permito nada señor mío. Usted es un hombre y como hombre ve lo que ve y hace lo que puede"

"¡Tía! – Margaret se levanto de la silla"

"¡Silencio Margaret! – Edith levanto el tono y le hizo un gesto seco para que se sentara de nuevo"

"Si la historia es real o no es lo de menos. Lo que importa es la repercusión de la misma"

Margaret soltó un suspiro. Permanecía en silencio y no se movía apenas.

"Esperemos a que llegue el capitán – se sosegó Edith"

El silencio se adueño de la estancia. Un silencio incomodo que no dejaba respirar casi a John. Margaret seguía inmóvil con la vista fija en sus manos en el regazo. Pudo ver una de sus rojeces detrás de la oreja, abrumado volvió a fijar su vista en el frente.

"Señora Shaw – dijo John rompiendo el silencio – ¡ahora le diré lo que paso!"

"Señor Thornton – dijo ella cortante – realmente no me importa lo que pasara, me importa las repercusiones, como bien he dicho, los actos en los cuales hemos dejado de ser invitados. El nombre de los Shaw, Lennox y Hale que se degrada por el hecho que sucedió aquella tarde."

"Señora Shaw – John elevo el tono – no me importan las invitaciones que su familia… - se paro al notar la mano de Margaret sobre la de él"

Cuando hubo callado Margaret le soltó la mano y volvió a posarla en su pierna. El silencio volvió a reinar solo roto por la suplica de Edith a Dixon de que trajera una taza de té para el señor Thornton.

Dixon salió de la habitación pero su andadura a la cocina quedo suspendida por el tintineo de la campana de la entrada. Dixon abrió con precaución la puerta y entro en la casa el capitán Lennox con el semblante más serio que jamás podía haber visto en él nadie y la señora Thornton pálida.

Al verla Margaret dio un brinco, se levanto de la silla y se fue a esconder tras los cortinones del salón. La señora Thornton se sentó junto a su hijo en la silla que Margaret había desocupado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El silbido de la tetera era lo único que amenizaba la velada. El capitán caminó ceremoniosamente hasta Margaret la dio un toque en el brazo y le indico que se sentara alado de la tía Shaw.

"Ahora que estamos todos reunidos no podemos abandonar este asunto sin la resolución clara de él. ¿Sabe usted señora Thornton cuál es la cuestión que hoy nos ha reunido?"

"Si señora. Mi hija me lo ha contado todo – ella acariciaba la mano de su hijo – y el Capitán Lennox ha tenido a bien de informarme del motivo de su visita. He de decir que este tipo de circunstancias ya se han acontecido en el pasado y no sé qué nueva solución puede haber cuando ella anteriormente la rechazo"

"Ella ahora no lo rechazara señora Thornton – comenzó a hablar de nuevo la señora Shaw – Margaret sabe el daño que ha hecho a su familia y se atendrá a las consecuencias de sus actos. Eso esta hablado y solucionado"

"Disculpe señora pero ¿Qué consecuencia hay frente a un acto en el que no paso nada?"

"Casarnos – dijo Margaret de forma grave – la solución que propone mi tía es… Casarnos. De esa manera la gente vera nuestro acto como el de dos enamorados que se veían a escondidas y no como si yo fuera una cualquiera."

"Margaret ambos sabemos que nuestro encuentro en el parque no fue en ninguna medida un encuentro de enamorados. ¡ Por dios santo si nos gritamos y nos insultamos mutuamente!"

"Bien señor Thornton – gruño la señora Shaw – he de entender entonces que prefiere que la desventura de su encuentro privado provoque la mancha en mi familia y que nos veamos obligados a abandonar nuestras vidas aquí en Inglaterra? ¿O aceptara su parte de error por su parte de imprudencia y aceptara el matrimonio?"

¿Margaret irse? Como iba a permitir aquello. Es cierto que deseaba a Margaret sabia que debía de haber aceptado el día que en Londres ambos se encontraron pero no lo hizo. Fue vanidoso y estúpido. Ahora pagaría las consecuencias. Margaret se casaba con el por la obligación, para que su familia no pasara vergüenza. Él se casaba con ella para que ella no se fuera de su lado. Casi sin darse cuenta las palabras brotaron de sus labios cuando aun su cabeza pensaba en lo acontecido.

"Si señora Shaw. Acepto mi culpa y por ello acepto casarme con Margaret"


End file.
